Usuario discusión:Pokefany
Bienvenidos a mi Discusión ^^ Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_NB.gif Archivo:Gracidea_magica.pngArchivo:Shaymin_NB.gif Archivo:Cottonee_NB.gif Porfavor firma tus mensajes y nos llevaremos bien n.n Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif Archivo:Doredia_NB.gif 1ºArchivo Archivo:Maractus_NB.gif Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif 2ºArchivo Archivo:Vanillite_NB.gif PE Visión Summy! Pues tienes buenas ideas, lo de los sprites y páginas viejas o en blanco hazlo. Lo de los blogs no te tomes el trabajo porque no es necesario, si alguien llega a revivirlo se borra rapidamente c: RPD: Gracias :D '~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 00:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Sería interesante revivir esa página, solo que hay que publicarlo en un blog para que todos se enteren :) Las páginas de shipping borralas pero dependiendo, fijate si la novela para la que existen esta terminada o simplemente pausada por un usuario activo, si es asi no la borres Y lo de las novelas tipo anime/manga/lo que sea también borralas pero si es de algun usuario activo avisale antes de borrarla porque si no despues se quejan de que por que le borrastes la novela ewe Que mal que no te puedas conectar D: Igual no hay problema que me mandes mensajes xD ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 00:19 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Records bobos *El usuario más bobo *La novela más corta *El usuario más spamero *El usuario con más blog's *El usuario con menos amigos (Archivo:Forever Alone.png (?) ) *El usuario más sexy (?) (Este esta jodidamente reservado a Alex (?) *El usuario más emo (?) *El usuario más dramático *El usuario más aburrido *El usuario más gracioso *La novela más aburrida *La novela menos exitosa *El usuario más popular *La novela con más votos negativos Pues...hasta ahora se me ocurren eso, jolines o3o Pues...tú me dices xDU--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 01:51 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Para la Novela mas Larga: Hoenn Renace El usuario mas veterano: Usuario:Dark Lion El mejor usuario nuevo: Usuario:KuMasYum El mejor spritero: Usuario:Lilithompson El usuario mas emo: Usuario:Pokéfan Coke El usuario mas aburrido: Usuario:Pokéfan Coke (?) [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 20:01 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes El sprite que me pediste en DA~ Archivo:Yumemi sprite by kari.png --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 16:13 29 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Summy! Primero: Hola :3 Segundo: Perdón que vuelva a molestar D: Encerio lo siento muchisimo pero necesito una pequeña ayuda respecto a DA Usé una base de una usuaria y no sé como poner el Iconillo en la descripción de la imagen (Si lo sé es estúpido...) Solo eso, espero que este todo bien:D ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 01:06 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Ohh... no les cambie los nombres D: lo siento! gracias por avisarme n.n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 01:34 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Summy .-. (?) ok ahora lo cambio, gomene por eso, no habia visto que lion lo tenia. Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 19:12 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Summy :3 Pues sinceramente, debería haber ganado Summer, es mucho mejor OC que Germán xD En realidad, en parte si porque se necesita un artículo que diga toda la información y por otra parte haré una nueva novela :3 Pues Summer deberías intentar hacerle una página ya que sería interesante conocer más sobre ella (Yo creo que no sé ni la mitad de las cosas ewé) Vale nos vemos, cuidate y tal vez nos encontremos en alguna red de comunicación :) ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 01:05 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye Summy Tu hiciste mod a pepe??? si es así te tengo que informar que debías avisar a todos los administradores antes o después de haberlo hecho --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 20:15 4 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Summy, se que no lo dije, se que no lo dije. Te aprecio demasiado como para decir semejante gilipollez, en aquel momento iba a estrujarte, como siempre, y tu vas y me sueltas aquel te odio. Y si, en el parrafo anterior dije te aprecio, porque se que todo esto es un horrible malentendido -w- ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 20:38 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola.... Perdona, es que aveces subo sin mirar el nombre. No volvera a pasar. Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 15:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Olaa!! Gracias XD de verdad!!! Me encantaría ser tu amiga n.n!!! Y gracias por tus comentarios en mi novela, me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!! Ammm y cómo tengo una lista de amigos en mi perfil, ¿Qué Pokémon te pongo? ¡Adios! Mi locura es mi creatividad [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'¿Mensajes?']] Bueno...: Pues a mi me pones un Chikorita (Los adoro ewe) Y de apodo me puedes poner Carol n.n!! Mi locura es mi creatividad [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'Los amigos son lo mejor, solo hay qué saber encontrarlos']] Summy... ¿Tú sabes como alargar la firma? No sé si me he explicado bien x33UUU En caso de que sepas, ¿Me podrías decir como? Te lo agradecería mucho :3 Pudin~ Shiro... · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 19:06 8 sep 2011 (UTC) >Shiro...]]' · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 19:11 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Jejeje vale, gracias, así lo aré! :) A ti eeh, no a los demas! jejeje Mi novela Ok... borra esas págs si puedes D: PD:Porfavor...puedes desbloquearme del chat T3T?! No lo sé xD... Pika-Chansu 14:35 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Jejeje gracias Summy :) Sí que me gustaría ser tu amiga, mira mi pokemon es Vulpix y mi apodo es ~♥Laau♥~||''Mägo de Oz♪ Narafire 15:07 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ~''Laau~ Gracias :D Gracias Fanny (cumplo 15) 45pxSe acerca...•̊el frabulloso día.•̊↗45px 19:42 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi queridísima, apreciadísima, respetadísima... (??) .. Summy, te dejo este mensaje para hablar de negocios contigo ;D xDD Nee, mira lo que ocurre es que en el capítulo cinco parecía Liz (HarukaAngel) pero como ya no se conecta más en la wikia me parecia que era algo inutil que la agregara, ya que ella no leería su propio debut (?) Entonces, quería preguntarte si te gustaria hacer tu debut de fama :B(?) en el capítulo cinco de Días en la Academia. Si es así, pues necesitaría que me dejes los siguientes datos en mi discusión: '''Nombre: '''El sustantivo propio que tus padres te designaron para poder diferenciarte de los otros seres (?) (Con apellido please =3) '''Tu Historia:' Aquí cuentas por qué estas en la academia, o como llegaste o ya sabes x3 xDD Puedes haber estado hace tiempo en el colegio, o llegaste hace años o ya tu ves xD Descripción Personalística(?): '''Descríbeme tu forma de ser, que te gusta hacer, que no, (Tus comidas favoritas, las que odias) Lo más te enfurece, miedos, etc, etc. '''Descripción Física: Como eres, si eres alta, flaca, gorda, nariz de lorito, bella como una rosa, tu entender :3 xDD Bonus: Si quieres agregar algún dato el que sea, puedes hacerlo =3 (Ah, si y pon en que club quieres estar) La edad que tendrás será 16 =3 Porque estamos en el mismo grado, pero tu estas en el paralelo (O sea, con Valen :3;w;) Pos nada mas, gracias por leer el mensaje ;D ~Jules~ ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 19:30 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias a ti :D Neee~Gracias a tí summy nwn Me alegro que te hayas puesto mejor! Y bueno, estaré escribiendo con felicidad el capítulo número cinco nwn! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:25 11 sep 2011 (UTC) holaa!!! cuanto tiempo!!! oye si que te has tomado mal el final de mi novela (crei que los de vuestra generacion os gustaba los finales tragicos). pero me ha surgido un problema... ese usuario ¬¬ borro algunos de mis sprites y ahora no se como recuperarlos >:( otra pregunta: ¿se pueden subir videos de alguna manera a PE? bueno, pues me ha encantado saludarte de nuevo!! :D --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 07:21 13 sep 2011 (UTC) bueno... si, ya vi ese blog hace unos dias y con lo que dice de no estar contentos con los sprites o hacer cambios notables: 1. estoy ENCANTADO con mis sprites!! en mi opinion los mejores que he hecho en mi vida!! 2. con lo de los cambios notables... ¿serias tan amable de comparar un turtwig normal con un turtwig con ojos maleficos, alas de aguila y colmillos de tigre prehistórico? porque, a lo mejor no las hay, pero yo creo que alguna diferencia si que hay... después de decir esto, no veo ninguna razon para que ese administrador borre mis sprites :( otra cosa: se pueden subir videos a PE de alguna manera? es que no me contestaste n_nU PD: tienes razon, no habrá continuación de mi novela............................ o tal vez sí? --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 17:02 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo... Ya puse la tabla en tu user :3 ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:19 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues... Tendrás que odiarme u,u ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:26 13 sep 2011 (UTC)